SECRETO DE LUNA
by Anais Cefiro
Summary: Una chica algo extraña, algo loca, especial...
1. Preludio: El Collar

**SECRETO DE LUNA**

**PRELUDIO: EL COLLAR**

_Solo quien puede "ver" la verdad de las cosas,_

_conoce su justo valor._

El otoño era dorado, en ninguna otra época del año, los rayos de sol que entraban en el castillo por los grandes ventanales, bañaban el pasillo con brillo dorado, y la hojas amarillas que comenzaban a caer, tenían ese color entre naranja y amarillo que hacia parecer que ardían. Definitivamente le gustaba la luz del otoño, especialmente por la tarde un par de horas antes de que empezara a oscurecer, no podría decir que era su época favorita del año, pero si que le gustaba que el sol jugara a ser el Rey Midas, y convirtiera todo lo que tocaba en oro.

Y sabía que el solo jugaba, por que el verdadero Rey Midas, (que en realidad no era un rey, si no un mago que había intentado reproducir el experimento de Nicolas Flamel y había fallado dando por resultado "el toque de oro" en vez de la Piedra Filosofal), había vivido como mago y muerto como un muggle corriente, en algún oasis perdido de lo que hoy se conocía como el desierto del Sahara, hace más de 1000 años. Lo único que tenían de cierto el cuento que había llegado a los muggles, era que Midas había transformado a su hija en una estatua de oro, y por eso había renunciado a la magia y se había retirado al desierto. Sin embargo, la estatua de oro de la bella hija, estaba guardada en el Ministerio de Magia, esperando que un día, algún mago pudiera revertir el encantamiento, y la chica volviera a la vida.

Sabía todo aquello por que su padre, había recibido un articulo llamado _"La verdad detrás de los cuentos muggles"_, bastante interesante, para su revista el Quisquilloso.

La rubia suspiro al recordar a su padre, a veces parecía ser el único que la comprendía, y que la quería. Antes de entrar a Hogwarts, había tenido poco contacto con chicos de su edad, su padre se encargaba de enseñarle todo lo que necesitaba saber, desde pequeños encantamientos y conjuros, hasta la verdad sobre la vida. Su infancia había sido feliz, ensombrecida por la muerte de su madre, pero feliz...

Era la adoración de su padre, quien nunca dejaba de recordarle cuanto la quería y jamás permitía que se aburriera. Le contaba cuentos, le hacia de comer lo que más le gustaba, daban largos paseos por los alrededores de su casa. Le permitía internarse en le bosque cercano a explorar y siempre le regalaba libros interesantes que leer. Si, le gustaba leer, pero no cualquier cosa, su padre siempre le había insistido en que "había que tener cuidado, con lo que uno le daba de comer a su mente", así que le procuraba una dieta balanceada de ciencias, historia, espiritualidad y por supuesto ficción y fantasía, sus favoritos.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, el sombrero la coloco sin dudar un momento en Ravenclaw, por su mente despierta, su curiosidad innata, su ansia de aprender, y por sobre todo por que tenia la capacidad de "ver". Eso es lo que le había dicho el sombrero, que era "especial".

Y pronto sus compañeros pensaron lo mismo. El primer año, fue algo difícil, los mayores la trataban con ternura y tomaban sus "excentricidades" como cosas de niños, sin embargo sus compañeras de cuarto no tenían la misma opinión, y le llegaron a insinuar que tal vez el sombrero la había mandado a la casa equivocada. Sufrió pacientemente, el rechazo y las murmuraciones a sus espaldas fingiendo que no pasaba nada, pero con el tiempo se empezó a preguntar amargamente como era posible que persona que se suponía eran las más "inteligentes" de Hogwarts, podían ser tan crueles en sus bromas.

Regreso triste a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad, y suplico a su padre que la sacara del colegio. Su padre la escucho pacientemente mientras acariciaba su descuidado cabello dorado. Había olvidado lo crueles que podían ser los chicos a esa edad, y se sintió culpable, por apartar a su hija de todas las experiencias "normales" de los otros chicos, y entendió que su pequeña estaba creciendo, se estaba haciendo "mujer" sin la ayuda de una madre, y que eso iba a ser doloroso. Por mucho que le costara dejarla ir, no iba a cometer otro error al educarla, con todo el dolor de su corazón la envió de vuelta al colegio, después de Navidad, con un collar de corchos en el cuello.

_- Toma pequeña.- Le dijo su padre, después de que la niña había abierto todos sus regalos de Navidad. _

_Sus grandes ojos azules, se quedaron mirando con extrañeza el curioso collar hecho con corchos de cerveza de mantequilla. _

_- Se que no es precisamente un collar de moda.- Rió su padre- Pero tu madre lo hizo,- se le quebró un poco la voz, al recordar a la hermosa bruja rubia, que había sido la madre de la pequeña.- Ella creía que todo tenía una utilidad, que no podíamos desperdiciar nada, lo tenia guardado en Gringors, por que me recuerda algo que nunca debemos olvidar, "Solo quien puede "ver" la verdad de las cosas, conoce su justo valor". Para cualquiera, este collar es algo ridículo, incluso basura, para tu madre era un oportunidad de crear algo de cosas que todo el mundo cree inútiles y para mi, es una de mis más valiosas posesiones por que tu madre lo hizo. Mi pequeña Luna, el sombrero tiene razón eres especial, muy, muy, muy, especial tal vez ahora no lo entiendes, pero al igual que tu madre, tienes el don de "ver"eres única mi pequeña, no debes cambiar por nada ni por nadie, no cierres tu mente y sigue adelante, eres lo suficiente inteligente para no darte por vencida... -_

Después de esa charla, sus compañeros no cambiaron con ella, más bien, encontraron nuevas formas de molestarla, tomando sus cosas y escondiéndolas hasta el final del curso, pero su padre le había dado justo lo que necesitaba, cada vez que se ponía triste y le entraban ganas de llorar, agarraba el collar con fuerza y pensaba que cosa le diría su madre en ese momento, y sabia que los sabios consejos que recibía, eran de ella, y que estaba más cerca de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

Acepto que definitivamente, ella no era como el común de las chicas, el hecho le molesto un poco al principio, pero poco a poco, se fue dando cuenta de que en realidad no existía alguien realmente "normal". Le dejo de importar que sus compañeros la molestarán, y empezó a disfrutar a su manera los cursos en Hogwarts, de las cosas que más disfrutaba era hacer, lo que hacia en estos precisos momentos, tirarse debajo de un árbol con su cabello rubio despatarrado por el césped ( por eso algunas veces lo traía sucio) , haciendo tarea, pensando en todo lo que sabia y aprendía de sus compañeros sin que ellos se dieran cuenta (muchos habían concluido que era una loca inofensiva, que pasaba de todo, por lo que la mar de las veces, hablaban frente a ella como si no existiera) o simplemente, disfrutando del día.

En ese entonces solo había algo que le molestaba, esa sensación de soledad, que a pesar de sentirse acompañada por su madre, no se iba. Pero eso cambio, el día que conoció a la única chica que podría considerar su amiga, Ginny Weasley.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

La verdad detrás de este fic, es:

1.- Me indigno como la mayoría de los fics que he leído retratan a Luna como una chica depresiva, solitaria, triste y a quien hay que tenerle compasión, que incluso siente conmiseración por si misma por no poder cambiar su situación. Yo no creo que la Luna que creo J.K. Rowling sea así. Si quieren saber como veo yo a Luna, sigan leyendo este fic ;)

2.- Se me ha venido a la cabeza un montón de teorías sobre las cosas que van a pasar en los futuros libros de Rowling, así que voy a dar rienda suelta a la mayoría, por lo menos a las que tiene que ver con Luna.

3.- Tengo cierta debilidad por Ron y Hermione, la personalidad de Ron, es similar a la de un novio que tuve :P, y Hermione me recuerda vagamente a mi cuando era niña, pero he caído en la cuenta de que el personaje con el que más me identifico es con Luna.

Por estas razones, me decidí a escribir este fic. Espero que sea de su agrado, y prometo tomar en cuenta cualquier opinión o sugerencia, puesto que la trama aun se esta desarrollando en mi cabeza, solo pensaba hacer un oneshot, pero esta historia da para más, no prometo que sea muy larga, pero calculo que llegara a los cinco capítulos a lo mucho.

Ojala les guste ;)

Besos

P.D. No suelo responder reviews, disculpen, pero a veces no tengo mucho tiempo. Igual se los agradezco de corazón y espero contestar algunos en vacaciones en atención a ustedes los lectores :D.


	2. Capitulo 1: AMIGAS

**SECRETO DE LUNA**

**CAPÍTULO 1: AMIGAS**

_**La Luna**_

_La luna se puede tomar a cucharadas_

_o como una cápsula cada dos horas_

_Es buena como hipnótico y sedante_

_y también alivia_

_a los que se han intoxicado de filosofía._

_Un pedazo de luna en el bolsillo_

_es mejor amuleto que la pata de conejo;_

_sirve para encontrar a quien se ama,_

_para ser rico sin que lo sepa nadie_

_y para alejar a los médicos y a las clínicas_

Una cabellera roja ondeaba de un lado a otro lanzando destellos rojos, mientras su dueña atravesaba con pasos rápidos los aun verdes pastos de Hogwarts.

-¡Luna!.- Le grito mientras se acercaba.

Pecosa, pelirroja y con carácter fuerte, toda una Weasley. Esas tres características definían a la perfección a los hermanos Weasley, por lo menos a los que ella había tenido oportunidad de conocer, Fred, George y por supuesto Ron…

Suspiro y sonrió…

Ron el más chico de los varones Weasley, un poco inseguro, por la influencia de sus hermanos mayores, pero lo suficientemente orgulloso para no reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos y lo suficiente noble y leal para no abandonar a sus amigos cuando más lo necesitaban. Cuando pasas tanto tiempo observando a un chico, encuentras sus mejores puntos y te enteras de sus defectos. Y vaya que Luna había pasado tiempo observando a Ronald Weasley.

¿Cómo se había enamorado de él?, Esa era una pregunta que a un no había podido responder. Recordaba haberlo visto un par de veces a lo largo de sus primeros dos años en Hogwarts, el hermano de Ginny y el inseparable compañero de aventuras de Harry Potter, quien traía loca a su amiga.

Ginny se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Por qué sonríes?-

- ¿Recuerdas cuando le diste a Harry aquella tarjeta?-

- ¡Como Olvidarlo!, ¡Fue tu idea!.-Dijo la Weasley recalcando el "tu"

Era sábado por la mañana, Luna "paseaba" por el pasillo que conducía a la enfermería, bueno, la verdad es que más de la mitad de las veces Luna no se daba cuenta de donde se encontraba, se adsorbía tanto en sus pensamientos, que solo comenzaba a caminar sin un rumbo fijo.

- ¡¡Auch!!.- Dijeron dos voces de chica al mismo tiempo.

- Lo siento.- Dijo Luna levantándose del piso y dándole la mano a una chica pelirroja para que se levantara.

Las dos niñas se miraron, y se reconocieron.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?.- Pregunto la pelirroja intrigada, tal vez tendría que agregar a su nueva amiga, a su lista de rivales por la atención de Harry Potter.

- Paseaba.- Dijo Luna como si andar deambulando por un pasillo, una mañana de sábado, equivaliera a dar un paseo por el callejón Diagono.

- ¿Y tu?.-

- Vine a visitar a un amigo.- Contesto la niña sonrojándose de las mejillas.

- ¿Es el chico que callo de la escoba?.-

- Si…- Contesto la pelirroja, encontrando extraño el que Luna no preguntara: ¿Eres amiga del famoso Harry Potter?, como todas las brujitas de su edad que no pertenecían a Gryffindor.

- ¿Te gusta?.- Pregunto la chica con sus grandes ojos abiertos y con el mismo tono que hubiera empleado para preguntarle si quería un barquillo de Meigas Fritas, en una dulcería abarrotada. .

Ginny enrojeció por completo. Ahora estaba segura, su nueva amiga era "peculiar", por decirlo de algún modo.

- Baja la voz.- Suplico la pelirroja.

- Lo siento. Pero entonces si te gusta.-

- Si…- Dijo la pelirroja muy quedito como si tan solo soltara el aire que tenia contenido en la boca.

Luna que encontró muy divertido el hablar con susurros dijo:

- ¡Ah!, entonces estas esperando para entrar a verlo sola. ¡Vamos, te ayudare!.- Dijo susurrando tan quedito que la pelirroja apenas si pudo escucharla.

- Pero no tengo nada para llevarle.- Dijo Ginny tratando de evitar que Luna hiciera alguna locura, puesto que ya la arrastraba hacia la enfermería.

- También te ayudare.- Susurro la rubia y arrastro a Ginny hasta la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclav. La dejo ahí sola un momento y volvió a salir rápidamente con cartón mágico que se adaptaba a cualquier figura, tijeras, pegamento y hojas mágicas que cambiaban de color con el estado de animo de la persona.

A fin de cuentas a la pelirroja le pareció una buena idea hacerle una tarjeta a Harry, y las dos chicas pasaron una agradable mañana, recortando y pegando papeles de colores. Cuando por fin Ginny, escribió sobre ella, a Luna le pareció buena idea que la tarjeta cantara, así que la hechizo, pero no encontraron manera de hacerla callar. La rubia se entristeció, pero como la pelirroja vio que su intención era buena, le dijo que así estaba perfecta y que se la llevaría a Harry enseguida.

Pero cuando llegaron al pasillo, la pelirroja se detuvo en seco, los nervios la traicionaban. La rubia la arrastro hasta la puesta de la enfermería, y cuando comprobó que no había nadie adentro, empujo a Ginny y monto guardia en la puerta para que esta no saliera, y nadie mas entrara. Lo que permitió a Ginny pasar una agradable hora con el chico al que más admiraba, el héroe que la rescatara del basilisco.

- Debes admitir que me debes tu primera conversación con el "famoso Harry Potter".- Dijo Luna riendo.

- Podría decirse que si.- Admitió Ginny. – Pero tu debes admitir que fui de gran ayuda con Ron.-

- Claro que no, tus consejos solo consiguieron que Ron diera por hecho que estaba loca.-

- Eso fue culpa tuya, tu exageraste todo lo que yo te dije, te dije que te rieras de sus chistes y tu soltabas unas carcajadas histéricas, te dije que le gustaba que lo animaran y tu te conseguiste ese ridículo sombrero de león, y te dije que tuvieras cuidado con Hermione…-

Ahí estaba, era imposible hablar de Ron, sin hablar también de Hermione Granger…

A pesar de todo el tiempo que paso observándolo entre el segundo y tercer curso, no logro descifran la relación que existía entre ese par. Se pasaban la vida peleando, sus discusiones durante el desayuno, la comida y la cena, a grito pelado, se escuchaban perfectamente hasta su mesa. De hecho, cuando cursaban el tercer curso, se entero por Ginny que no se dirigían la palabra, por que el gato de Hermione se había comido a la rata de Ron. En aquel momento esa información no le pareció importante a la rubia, escuchaba la preocupación de Ginny por su hermano, pero nada más.

De hecho, Luna tenia casi la certeza de que su amiga pelirroja era la culpable, de que ella, se hubiera enamorado de Ron, y es que Ginny solía pasarse horas relatándole todo lo que hacía Harry Potter y lo que le gustaba de él. Esos relatos incluían con frecuencia a Ron, y una comparación entre las cualidades de ambos. Pues aunque nunca lo admitiera, Ginny sentía un gran cariño y admiración por su hermano, y le agradecía tanto que siendo su compañero de aventuras cuidar de "su" Harry. En aquellos días, la pelirroja no hablaba mucho sobre Hermione, si no era para manifestar su temor de que Harry se llegara a interesar en ella. Pero eso termino cuando la pelirroja, fue invitada al baile de Navidad, en donde ocurrieron dos hechos que cambiaron el rumbo de las cosas. Ginny conoció a Michael Corner y presencio la mayor escena de celos que hubiera visto en su vida protagonizada por su hermano y la mejor amiga de este.

De todo esto, se entero Luna, pero ya era tarde…

- ¡Fue una noche de locos Luna!- Le decía la pelirroja emocionada a la rubia, cuando esta regreso de las vacaciones de invierno.

- ¿Qué paso?, ¿Aparecieron snorlax de cuernos arrugados en medio de la pista de baile?.- Pregunto la chica con total seriedad. Mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Ginny en la biblioteca, como aun era invierno, lo alumnos se refugiaban del frió en sus salas comunes o en la Biblioteca.

- ¿Los que…?,¡No!.- Alzo la voz la pelirroja logrando que la Bibliotecaria le dedicara una mirada tan fría como el clima de afuera. Se agacho y comenzó a hablar rápidamente, con susurros, a su rubia amiga.

- Harry fue al baile con Pavarti.-

- ¡Oh!, lo lamento, se cuanto querías que te invitara.-

- Si lo hizo, pero yo lo rechacé por que Neville, ya me había invitado.-

- ¿Neville?,¿el chico llenito que siempre se las arregla para que todo estalle?, No sabía que te interesara….- Dijo la rubia con una clara expresión de no entender nada.

- ¡No!, deja de interrumpirme y te cuento todo.-

- Ok.-

Gran parte de la tarde, la dedico Ginny a su relato sobre le baile de Navidad, pero hablaba tan rápido y brincaba de lo hermoso que se veía el salón comedor, a como Neville la piso incontables veces mientras bailaban, o de las Brujas de Macbeth, a lo maravilloso que era Michael Corner, por lo que Luna, interrumpía con frecuencia para hacerle preguntas y entender lo que su amiga le contaba. Al final la rubia pudo enterarse de que el baile había sido tan maravilloso como todos habían supuesto, que Ginny había ido con Neville, pero que cuando este se tiro la cerveza de mantequilla encima y se fue a cambiar, Michael Corner la había invitado a bailar, y que le parecía un chico muy guapo, atento y educado, quien si la había notado desde el principio del baile, a diferencia de cierto chico de cabello negro y gafas, quien ni si quiera la había mirado en todo el baile.

- ¡Pero lo mejor fue después del baile!.- Dijo emocionada Ginny. La bibliotecaria la miro enfadada, una más y de seguro ahora si le pedía que se marchara. La pelirroja, se sonrojo un poco de pena, y guardo silencio.

- ¿Qué paso después del baile?.- Pregunto la rubia interesada en susurros.

- Ron y Hermione pelearon.-

- Ellos pelean siempre.- Dijo Luna pensando como aquello había recibido el calificativo de "lo mejor" de la noche del baile.

- Esta fue una pelea diferente…- Dijo la pelirroja con una mirada picara.

- ¿En que fue diferente?.-

- Ron le grito a Hermione por haber ido con Víctor Krumm?.-

- ¡Hermione fue al baile con Victor Krumm!.- Soltó un gritito de sorpresa Luna, Ginny había omitido estratégicamente quien era la pareja de Hermione para dar el gran final a su relato.

La Bibliotecaria ya estaba parada detrás de Luna, y les pidió a ambas jovencitas que abandonaran la Biblioteca, así recogieron sus cosas y salieron.

Nada más salir de la Biblioteca, Luna agobio a Ginny con preguntas.

- ¿Víctor Krumm?, ¿El jugador favorito de tu hermano?, ¿Le grito a Hermione por que se sentía celoso de que el no lo hubiera conocido?.-

- ¡Niña, que inocente eres!, Uno: Víctor Krumm ya no es el jugador favorito de mi hermano, dos: Ron si estaba celoso, pero no de Hermione, de Víctor por haber ido con ella al baile, en vez de haber ido con él…-

- ¡No entiendo!.- Grito Luna, pero no era que no entendiera, en realidad era que no queria entender. Ginny, ya se había acostumbrado a la ingenuidad de su amiga, creía que Luna podía darse cuenta de cosas, que ella ni sospechaba, ni podía ver, pero era bastante despistada para darse cuenta de lo obvio.

- Esta clarísimo: Ron esta celoso de Víctor Krumm, por que a Víctor le gusta Hermione. ¡Ron esta enamorado de Hermione!.-

- ¡No!.- Gritó la rubia, eso era precisamente lo que no quería escuchar.

- ¡Claro que si!, conozco lo suficiente a mi hermano para…- La pelirroja se detuvo, al darse cuenta de que Luna estaba asiendo esfuerzos por contener las lagrimas.

- ¿Qué te pasa?.- Pregunto alarmada.

- Ginny, yo… yo… me enamore de tu hermano.-

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?.-

- No lo sé, es que, creo que no me había dado cuenta.-

La pelirroja frunció el ceño extrañada, pero luego contemplo a su amiga, y recordó que era Luna, y era probable que no se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorada.

- Tranquila.- Le sonrió la pelirroja mientras la abrazaba, la rubia podía ser tan frágil a veces.- Ron aun no admite que le gusta Hermione, y aun no sabemos que siente ella por él, yo te ayudare.- Termino la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo.

La rubia se había quedado un buen rato con la mirada perdida, sumida en aquellos recuerdos de su adolescencia.

- ¿En que piensas?.- Pregunto al pelirroja al captar como su expresión se volvía de calma a melancolía.

- En nada en especial.- Contesto la rubia, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Tenía la habilidad de cambiar rápidamente de estado de animo.

- Nunca entenderé esa manía tuya de dejarme intrigada.- Dijo la pelirroja cruzando los brazos y enseñándole los dientes como solían hacerlo, Fred y George cuando se enfadaban.

- Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja.-

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?.-

- La primera vez que te vi, tenias esa misma expresión. ¿Lo recuerdas?.-

Claro que lo recordaba, como olvidarlo. Ella aun se sentía insegura de volver a Hogwarts, todos se habían enterado que el basilisco la había raptado, y eso le había traído cierta popularidad, que ella no sabía definirla como buena o mala. Pero aun tenia miedo de que por un descuido o alguna fuga de información, sus compañeros llegaran a enterarse de que ella había sido poseída por el Diario de Tom Raidly. Le dio escalofríos de solo recordarlo. Así que había intentado permanecer cerca de su hermano y por supuesto de Harry, para no tener que estar a solas con sus compañeros y le hicieran preguntas, sin embargo Ron le había gritado y la había echado, y el orgullo Weasley se le había alborotado alejándola del trío.

Camino por el tren buscando otro compartimiento, el tren como siempre estaba lleno. Hasta que se topo con un compartimiento donde viajaba solamente, una niña rubia de su misma edad. Entro y se sentó frente a ella, recordaba vagamente haberla visto el año pasado, caminando sola por los pasillos del colegio. Ni si quiera había volteado a verla cuando entro al compartimiento, permanecía frente a la ventana, con la mirada perdida.

- ¡Hola!.- Saludo la Weasley tímidamente

- ¡Moustro!.- Grito Luna, volteando a verla con sus grandes ojos azules.

- ¿¡Qué!?.- Gritó la sorprendida niña, y mil ideas de cómo esa rubita se había enterado de lo del Diario pasaron por su cabeza. Ella que sabia, no tenia idea de lo que había sufrido, del miedo que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro de no saber si, "El que no debe ser nombrad" podría intentar apoderarse nuevamente de su cuerpo. Enseño los dientes, mientras cogía a Luna de los hombros he intentaba zarandearla. El vagón se detuvo y las luces se apagaron, la niña rubia se soltó del agarre y hecho a correr.

- ¡Moustros!, ¡Moustros!.- Grito por todo el pasillo.

Fue cuando Ginny reacciono y se asomo por la ventana, unas tenebrosas sombras pasaron frente a sus ojos, la temperatura bajo rápidamente mientras un miedo aterrador se apodero de ella. La mente se le quedo en blanco y hecho a correr buscando el único lugar donde podría sentirse segura dentro del tren, donde se encontraba Harry Potter y su hermano Ron.

- No puedes culparme por eso Luna, yo pensaba que era a mi a quien llamabas moustro.-

- Estuviste a punto de golpearme.- Observo la rubia.

- Me disculpe por eso.- Dijo Ginny molesta.

- Lo has hecho de nuevo.- Sonrió mientras señalaba las mandíbulas apretadas de la rubia.

La pelirroja dio un respingo, y se dejo caer sobre la hierba seca.

- ¡Me rindo!, ¡Eres imposible!.-

Las dos chicas se quedaron un rato en silencio, tumbadas mirando el cielo dorado de los atardeceres otoñales.

Espero que este capítulo les guste, no creo que suba más antes de Navidad, pues quiero darle prioridad a otra historia, muchas gracias a Ginger, Morgana, Fairy Granger, Lety, Lady Deind y Atalanta de Tebas por los reviews, espero seguir resiviendo su opinión. Estoy disfrutando mucho escribiendo esta historia :D.

¡Feliz Navidad a Todos!

P.D. Luna tiene cerca de 12 años cuando cree darse cuenta de que no es una chica normal, pero aun no tiene ni idea de que tan "anormal" es ;).


	3. Capitulo 2: EL PASO DE LAS LAGRIMAS

**SECRETO DE LUNA**

**EL PASO DE LAS LAGRIMAS**

- ¿Cómo puede llover así, es como si el cielo se estuviera cayendo.-

Miraba como la lluvia se estrellaba furiosamente, contra los cristales de la ventana frente a él.

- En realidad se debe a los cambios de temperatura, en nuestra atmósfera, debido al sobrecalentamiento global.- La chica se le había acercado sigilosamente sorprendiendo al chico.

- Eso es aun peor que si el cielo se estuviera cayendo, gracias por hacerme sentir mejor.- Dijo el sarcásticamente.

- No hay de que, ahora podemos continuar estudiando para el examen.- Contesto la chica.

- ¡Pero Violeta, faltan casi dos semanas!.-

- Lo cual nos deja muy poco tiempo para estudiar, ¿no querrás volver a reprobar, o si?.- Lo miro ella acusadoramente.

- ¡Oh, esta bien, pero cuando te quedes sola y amargada por sabionda y aburrida…-

El chico no termino la frase, por que su compañera ya le había arrojado los libros al piso dándole en el pie, y se marchaba furiosa al pabellón de chicas.

- Yo y mi gran boca.- Dijo el chico mientras recogía los libros y se sobaba el pie, para después salir corriendo detrás de la chica, bajo la mirada atenta de un par de ojos azules que contemplaban divertida la escena.

La sala común de Ravenclaw casi estaba vacía, no era muy tarde, pero la mayoría de los alumnos habían preferido acostarse temprano para escapar de los rayos, los truenos y el ruido de las gotas de lluvia al chocar con el cristal.

Ella estaba por hacer lo mismo, cuando la discusión de esos dos chicos le llamo la atención. Eran del tercer curso, no los conocía, pero le gustaba observar sus peleas, ambos eran muy inteligentes, por algo estaban en Ravenclaw, pero la niña era más dada al estudio que el chico, a quien su prodigiosa memoria lo sacaba adelante en los exámenes, a excepción de aquellos que no eran de teoría sino de practica. Ese era el motivo de que su amiga se la pasara asediándolo para que practicara los hechizos y las pociones, obteniendo como resultado una discusión llena de astucia y duelos de palabras, que entretenían mucho a Luna.

Aunque era muy raro que Violeta, hubiera abandonado la discusión, y de una forma un tanto violenta, la chica tenía su carácter, pero regularmente contenía su enojo y lo desquitaba en sus hechizos. Esta vez, parecía ser que Anthony había tocado una fibra sensible de la chica, eso… o a ella, le empezaban a doler más sus discusiones…

- Solo las personas que amas, pueden causarte daño realmente.- Suspiro Luna, sus ojos perdidos en la negrura de la noche…

Aquél verano, todos cambiaron, incluso ella.

Las despedidas en el anden 1 ¾, fueron conmovedoras, los padres enviaban de vuelta a los chicos al colegio, con la certeza de que estarían más seguros ahí. Pero las familias se despedían con temor de no volver a verse. Incluso su padre que solía ser de lo más jovial, casi llora al despedirla. Pero la escena que se quedo grabada en la mente de Luna, fue Draco despidiéndose de su madre, ella lo había abrazado y le había susurrado algo al oído, el chico se había aferrado a ella por unos segundos para después apartarse y subir al vagón. No importa quien seas, o de que lado estés, la guerra es siempre la guerra y todos corren peligro.

En cada vagón, aparte de la acostumbrada ronda de prefectos, había un profesor. Habían tomado medidas contra un ataque al tren. En un vagón encontró reunidos a los miembros del E. D, frente a un vagón lleno de Slytherins, parecía que se vigilaban mutuamente. Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna y paso rápidamente de largo. A pesar de que Neville, la llamo para que se uniera al grupo.

El resto del viaje lo hizo en el vagón de equipaje, ciertamente no era cómodo, pero ahí podía estar sola y alejarse un poco de la cargada atmósfera que se respiraba en el tren. No por ello, pudo dejar de pensar en que alguno de los chicos que viajaban en el tren, ya había perdido algún pariente o sido atacado por mortifagos. Su padre se lo había dicho, en El Profeta no mencionaban nada, ni su padre quiso ponerlo en el Quisquilloso, por que ayudaría a agravar la psicosis que ya, de por si, vivía el mundo mágico. Los Medios tenían que mantener alerta a la población, pero tranquila, el miedo no les ayudaba en nada.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, descubrió que Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Harry, no habían viajado en el tren, entendió lógicamente que era por seguridad, pero no pudo dejar de preguntarse, si por la seguridad de Harry, o de los que iban en el tren.

Los primeros días en Hogwarts, fueron difíciles, se había roto la burbuja en la que vivían, ahora estaban concientes de que fuera del colegio, había comenzado una guerra, y que cualquier día, podían llegar para avisar que uno de sus parientes había sufrido un ataque o había sido muerto.

Con el pasar de los días, los estudiantes se relajaron y volvieron a sus viejas rutinas, sin embargo hubo cosas que jamás volverían a ser iguales. Por ejemplo el bullicio y la alegría que provocaban las lechuzas al entregar cartas, paquetes o El Profeta, fue sustituido por silencio, expectativa y suspiros de alivio si no se recibía ninguna mala noticia, u ocasionalmente el silencio era roto por un grito o un llanto, si las noticias eran malas.

El trío se disolvió, no dejaron de ser amigos, pero ya no era común ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione juntos por los pasillos del castillo. Hermione tomo varias clases en las que Ron y Harry no se inscribieron, y empezó a pasar más tiempo en la Biblioteca y afiliando gente para la causa de los Elfos Domesticos. Solo veía a los chicos en la noche, más a Ron que a Harry, por las rondas de Prefectos.

Ron adquirió cierta popularidad, después de haber ganado la Copa de Quidditch y por estar involucrado en el regresó de "ya saben quien", al ser menos arisco que Harry, salió con varias chicas ese año, hasta que después de cierto incidente se le vio constantemente acompañado solamente de una.

Por otro lado, Harry rehuía a todo el mundo y continuamente buscaba la soledad, aunque seguía en el equipo de Quidditch y dirigiendo el E.D, asesorado por Lupin y bajo la supervisión de Dubledore, la mayor parte del tiempo pasaba de todo.

Un trueno la sobresalto, haciéndola volver de sus recuerdos. Se rió de si misma, de pequeña, nunca le habían dado miedo los truenos, pero irónicamente, ahora hacían que se disparara su adrenalina. Involuntariamente el organismos registra los sonidos, olores y circunstancias que nos causan gran impacto. Los truenos sonaban casi como los disparos hechos por las varitas en el Ministerio de Magia, la noche que murió Sirius Black.

Fue la noche en la que el destino se le revelo a Harry Potter, debía morir o matar…

Esa fue la noche, cuando Luna supo a lo que se refería su padre cuando decía que era "especial", cuando descubrió su "don", un don que sería al mismo tiempo su bendición y su maldición…

Las lagrimas llegaron a sus ojos, dejando surcos húmedos por sus pálidas mejillas; recordar siempre dolía, no importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, aun dolía. No hizo nada por detener el llanto. No había nadie más en la sala común, todos se habían ido a dormir. Dejo que las lagrimas cayeran, hasta que no quedara una gota más de agua y sal en su cuerpo. Solo lloraba cuando nadie la veía, por que no podía hacerlo frente a Ginny, ella tenía que ser fuerte por las dos.

_- Llorar es bueno…- susurro- El paso de las lagrimas limpia el corazón y se lleva la tristeza con ellas, pero a veces la pena es tan grande, que puedes llorar un mar, y ahogarte en él, por eso tienes que aprender a nadar- _

Luna sonrió dulcemente, Ron podía ser el tonto más grande del mundo, pero si que sabía como consolar a una chica. Aquél día había sido uno de los peores desde que Lord Voldemort regresara, ocurrió en una noche de tormenta, el día de brujas, la peor pesadilla de Dumbledort se hizo realidad, mortífagos dentro del castillo, sus propios alumnos mortífagos…

Una broma tonta, que acabo en algo más que eso…

Existen pocas cosas de las que el director de Hogwarts no se entera, desgraciadamente las reuniones secretas de algunos alumnos pasaron desapercibidas.

La noche de Hallowen, con Dumbledore ausente, una banda de jóvenes mortífagos con mascaras, aterrorizo el colegio. Los maestros fueron tomados por sorpresa, y fueron amenazados con varitas por la espalda, todo estaba muy bien planeado. Las aletas de la nariz de la Profesora McGonagall, se movieron con indignación, que los mortífagos entraran a Hogwarts era un acto de alta traición.

Los miembros del ED le hicieron frente, junto con otros alumnos, pero las fuerzas estaban muy parejas, aun había muchos jóvenes brujos con el prejuicio de ser "sangre limpia", y los que no, habían sido amenazados y chantajeados para entrar en la broma.

Aquél día, Luna cenaba tranquilamente echando una que otra mirada sobre su pudín de calabaza para ver a Ron, los entrenamientos lo habían favorecido, y al contrario de Hermione, ella encontraba muy atractivo ese cierto aire arrogante que ahora lo rodeaba. De un tiempo para acá, ya no discutían tanto como antes, pero tampoco pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, de hecho y según su opinión y la de Ginny, Ron y Hermione, estaban algo distanciados, sin alguna razón aparente.

En eso pensaba la rubia, cuando un montón de enmascarados con capuchas negras salieron detrás de la mesa de maestros. El pánico fue generalizado, la mayoría trataron de salir corriendo del gran comedor, una minoría, encabezada por Harry Potter, les hizo frente a los encapuchados, los disparos de varita salían volando en todas direcciones. Uno de esos disparos, rompió por la mitad una de las mascaras, un rostro conocido se ocultaba tras de ella, un compañero de Hufflepuff. La "broma" fue descubierta, eran alumnos de Hogwarts, los maestros reaccionaron al momento, los jóvenes mortífagos también, algunos escaparon lanzando hechizos aturdidores otros fueron inmovilizados por los profesores.

Los miembros del ED persiguieron a los que trataban de confundirse entre el resto del alumnado, ahí fue cuando la burbuja en la que vivían se rompió, la guerra había llegado a Hogwarts y cobrado su segunda victima entre los estudiantes…

Hermione, Cho Chang y Luna, acorralaron a dos mortífagos contra una ventana, en una inesperada vuelta del duelo mágico, las acorraladas fueron ellas. Hermione calló con la maldición Cruciatos, Luna fue herida por un rozón de un rayo morado, pero Cho…

La oriental estaba demasiado cerca de la ventana cuando fue alcanzada por un rayo de la varita, la ventana se rompió y Cho cayo al vació desde el tercer piso, murió por el impacto al caer…

Ni siquiera los dos mortifagos esperaban eso, después de todo, aun eran niños…

Luna jamás supo a quien pertenecían los rostros detrás de las mascaras, solo sabía que varios alumnos habían sido expulsados, Dumbledort no había expulsado a nadie desde Hagrid.

Los cinco días que paso en la enfermería, fueron un infierno, tenía pesadillas constantemente por mucha poción para dormir que le diera la señora Pomfrey. Y cuando no dormía, se la pasaba recordando y murmurando "pude haber sido yo".

No estaba sola en la enfermería, los pacientes con heridas leves, fueron dados de alta a los dos días. Ron había salido con ellos, pero regresaba constantemente para ver a Hermione, a quien la maldición Cruciatos, a pesar de ser hecha por un novato, la había lastimado seriamente, jamás se había recuperado por completo de la herida del Ministerio de Magia.

Ella era de los que presentaban heridas más serias, junto con otros cinco chicos. El caso de Luna era diferente, la vieja enfermera se negaba a darla de alta, por que aunque su cuerpo estaba ya sano, su mente tardaría mucho más en reponerse y asimilar lo que había pasado.

No había llorado una sola lagrima, casi no hablaba. Desde aquél horrible día, parecía estar aun más alejada de la realidad, de lo que normalmente parecía, tenía un aire de ausencia completa, en opinión de Ron, se veía aun más chiflada, si eso era posible.

Era la ultima noche de Luna en la enfermería, el ensordecedor sonido de un trueno la despertó sobresaltada. Una noche de tormenta, con rayos, truenos y la lluvia pegando en los cristales, una noche como cinco noche atrás, la noche en que vio morir a Cho Chang. La lluvia inundo su mente con recuerdos claros y nítidos de esa noche.

Comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, apenas si podía respirar entre sollozo y sollozo.

- ¡Silencio, despertaras a la Sra. Pomfrey.- Ordeno un murmullo

La chica se sorprendió pero no por eso dejo de llorar. Una silueta salió de las sombras y se acerco a ella. Era Ron, que con la ayuda de la Capa de Invisibilidad de Harry, había querido hacer una visita nocturna a la enfermería.

- ¿Qué te pasa?.-

No pudo decir nada, eran muchas emociones encontradas, y se aferro a lo único que pudo: Ron

Decir que el pelirrojo quedo enormemente sorprendido es poco decir, tenía a Lunatica Lovegood, abrazada fuertemente a él, sin para de llorar. Lo cual dicho sea de paso, no le ayudaba a quitarle la etiqueta de "LOCA" a los ojos de Ron.

- Pude haber sido yo, o Hermione…-

Al escuchar la mención de ese nombre, Ron no pudo evitar mirar fijamente al otro lado de la oscuridad, justo donde se suponía estaba la cama aparte, que ocupaba Hermione, muy cerca del cuarto de la enfermera.

Entonces su corazón se enterneció. Luna no era más que una chica como cualquier otra, una chica que estaba pasando por momentos muy dolorosos, una chiquilla asustada, que le pedía consuelo y protección.

- Llorar es bueno…- le susurro tiernamente al oído, mientras la abrazaba- El paso de las lagrimas limpia el corazón y se lleva la tristeza con ellas, pero a veces la pena es tan grande, que puedes llorar un mar, y ahogarte en él, por eso tienes que aprender a nadar-

Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió al pelirrojo, recordaba vagamente que eso era lo que su madre le decía de pequeño cuando Fred y George le hacían pasar un mal rato. Nunca supo si sus palabras habían servido de algo, pero Luna no dejo de llorar ni de abrazarlo hasta que se quedo dormida, en sus brazos. Que fue casi una hora después, de que Ron, se había quedado dormido sin que ella se diera cuenta.

La señora Pomfrey, nunca se entero de ese pequeño incidente, pero un par de ojos castaños, que se abrieron por primera vez en cinco noches, aquella madrugada, pudieron distinguir a la perfección las dos siluetas que dormían abrazadas, apoyadas en la cabecera de la cama.

**Notas de la Autora: **

Primero que nada, muchas gracias por los Reviews, la verdad eso es lo que me motiva a escribir y me presiona a continuar las historias :).

Me faltan dos capítulos más, lo que si les prometo, es un final inesperado wajajajaja…

ACLARACIONES:

1.- Es el segundo fic donde mato a Cho Chang, no me cae mal, es solo circunstancial, si me cayera mal, tendría un fin mucho más patético que el de sacrificarse para salvar a Harry, o el de caerse por una ventana, ejem, creo que esa muerte si es patética, eso de que un rayo te tire por la ventana, en fin, creo que si me cae un poco mal :P

2.- Para los que no les haya quedado más claro que el agua:

¿Qué hacia Ron a media noche en la enfermería?

Tan simple como que el cielo es azul, ¡Fue a ver a Hermione, digo, no creo que exista alguien tan despistado como para no captarlo.

¿De quien son los ojos que observan a Luna y Ron abrazados?

No es más que obvió, ¡De Hermione!

Bueno, hay les dejo esto para los despistados, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo:

**LA CARA OCULTA DE LA LUNA**


	4. Capitulo 3:LA CARA OCULTA DE LA LUNA

**SECRETO DE LUNA**

**LA CARA OCULTA DE LA LUNA**

_Lleva siempre un frasquito del aire de la luna_

_para cuando te ahogues,_

_y dale la llave de la luna_

_a los presos y a los desencantados_

_Para los condenados a muerte_

_y para los condenados a vida,_

_no hay mejor estimulante que la luna_

_en dosis precisas y controladas._

El tiempo no transcurre de la misma forma para todos.

Mientras que los de primer año, contaban los días para volver a sus hogares, para los del último curso la primavera había llegado con demasiada rapidez; un par de meses más y estarían fuera del colegio después de siete años de esforzada educación mágica.

Quizás por eso los recuerdos le asaltaban en cada rincón del castillo…

Al subir la escalera, lo nerviosa que le ponía el primer día de clases.

Al entrar a su sala común, el bullicio que armaban sus compañeros cuando estaban en segundo año, y que ahora se comportaban con una seriedad y una formalidad que rayaba en lo ridículo.

Entrando al gran comedor, recordar a Ron, Hermione y sus eternas peleas.

Se rió.

Después de que Hermione le lanzara una maldición a Ron y a ella por verlos dormir abrazados en la enfermería, llegó a pensar que eso lo decía todo, que los dos se darían cuenta de sus sentimientos y se harían pareja. No contaba con lo cabezota que podían ser ambos; tuvieron que sufrir aun la intervención de Lavander Brown y Victor Krum, para darse cuenta de lo que para toda la escuela era obvio: que los inseparables amigos de Harry Potter estaban enamorados el uno del otro.

Para ella fue suficiente el episodio de la enfermería, su amor por Ron se convirtió en ese momento en un cariño dulce y fraternal. La forma en que él la cuidó y la consoló esa noche, le hizo darse cuenta de que lo único que le inspiraba aquel chico era ternura, y al ver cómo se gritaron él y Hermione por más de dos horas al día siguiente, le hizo comprender que sentían un amor apasionado el uno por la otra y viceversa, algo que a sus catorce años aún no había sentido realmente.

Luna se dio cuenta, al observar a Ron y Hermione gritarse como posesos, que ella podía tener una idea de lo que era amar; pero nunca había sentido, hasta ese momento, ese arrebato posesivo y loco que ese par tenían el uno por el otro. ¿Lograría ella sentir alguna vez algo así de fuerte?

Su carácter era más bien reservado y tranquilo, no era como el intrépido Harry, el impulsivo de Ron y la temperamental Hermione, mucho menos como la apasionada Ginny, ¿Podría ella algún día tener un sentimiento tan arrebatador? ¿Llegar a amar tanto a alguien, como para anteponerlo antes que a todo y a todos?

No. La verdad es que ella pensaba que su espíritu etéreo le impediría aferrarse con tanta fuerza a algo o alguien terreno. Adoraba a Ginny y le fascinaba observar y vivir de lejos las aventuras de la loca triada que formaban Harry, Ron y Hermione; los consideraba sus amigos aunque ellos apenas y la notaban, pero ninguno de ellos parecía atarla con fuerza a la tierra y sus preocupaciones mundanas.

Su lugar parecía encontrarse en los mundos de su mente, con las fantásticas criaturas que le describía su padre en las leyendas, y causas perdidas que narraba el Quisquilloso en los bosques de Hotwars, donde no había senderos, allá con los trestars y el pulpo del lago. Era ahí a donde sentía pertenecer.

Se rió de sí misma al recordar lo poco que sabía del amor cuando tenía 14 años, caminaba por los desiertos corredores del castillo, buscaba el ala más apartada, los pasillos donde nadie podía perturbarla, necesitaba despedirse…

Subía lentamente por las escaleras que llevaban a la torre de astronomía, era el crepúsculo, era primavera y no había una sola nube en el cielo, eso era lo que necesitaba, eso era lo que quería…

Empujó la pesada puerta de madera que la conducía al mirador de la torre de astronomía, el sol era ahora solo una raya naranja en el horizonte, y pronto desapareció. La temperatura bajó unos grados, pero era agradable y el ligero viento no hizo sino remover las huele de noche del bosque prohibido, e inundar el ambiente con su olor dulzón.

El corazón se le llenó de calidez, era casi igual que aquella noche…

Se encontraron en la torre porque los dos habían buscado lo mismo esa tarde: soledad.

Ella dijo que buscaría otro lugar, él le dijo que no se fuera y tiró tan fuerte de su mano que terminó arrojándola contra su pecho.

Ambos temblaban, incapaces de moverse o de pensar. Ella asustada, intentó dar un paso atrás, pero él, que estaba tan confundido como ella, trató de escabullirse, sin embargo, perdió el equilibrio y le cayó encima.

En el piso, él sobre ella, seguían sin moverse y sin más razón aparente, Luna comenzó a llorar.

—No, Luna… perdóname, no llores, es mi culpa…

El chico consternado y confundido hizo quizás no lo que debía, pero si lo que quería, la besó, suave y dulcemente…

Ella se dejó hacer, seguía paralizada con los ojos bien abiertos.

Dejó de llorar y el chico la ayudó a levantarse.

—Harry yo…

—Yo…yo lo siento… no sé que pasó…

Y ella huyó, porque tampoco sabía que había pasado…

¿En que momento se enamoró de Harry Potter?

Francamente, ella podía jurar que no tenía la menor idea.

El Ministerio era un punto clave, cuando la profecía acerca de Harry se rompió, a pesar de que estaba lejos de ahí, pudo ver claramente como sería, Voldermort tomaría a Ginny como rehén, Harry iría tras ella sin pensarlo, furioso y cegado por el dolor, ambos dispararían las varitas al mismo tiempo y ambas acertarían un golpe mortal.

Y entonces, esa noche en el Ministerio de Magia, ella supo que Harry Potter moriría…

Ese era su don y su maldición…

Al igual que su madre, podía ver el futuro.

—_Luna… no interfieras con el tiempo, no cometas mis errores. _

La noche que la burbuja que contenía la profecía se rompió, ella pudo escuchar la voz de su madre traspasar el velo y tuvo una visión del pasado…

Lo recordaba como el sueño de un sueño, ya no era solo la voz de su madre, era su presencia y su figura tratando de elaborar una complicada pócima. Los días en que su madre se encerró en el sótano tratando de encontrar "una cura".

—_Querida, Luna no esta enferma, tiene un don._

—_Ella necesita esto, no es un don, es una maldición._

Ese día en el Ministerio, cuando la profecía se rompió, comenzó a recordar…

Sus padres discutían a menudo cuando aún era demasiado pequeña para entender.

El día del accidente, el día que su madre murió; ella y su padre venían de hacer las compras cuando vieron la casa completa volar por los aires.

—_¡Mami! _

Había chillado ella mientras sus padres corría al agujero que había sido su casa.

Luna no tardó en alcanzarlo, su madre le sonrió sobre el hombro de su padre.

—_Querido, lo logré, Luna se curará_…

Y murió…

Semanas después, cuando su madre ya no estaba, su padre paseaba con un frasco de ensayo lleno de una sustancia azul por la estancia de su casa.

—Hija mía, este es el último deseo de tu madre y debo respetarlo…

Tomó el frasco, se lo vació en la cabeza y le presionó algunos puntos sobre su cráneo.

Sintió una neblina inundarle la mente y su cabeza densa, sensación que de ahí en adelante la acompañaría por muchos años.

Su madre había trabajado en una pócima que le quitaría la clarividencia; don que había heredado de ella y que consideraba una maldición. Le había quitado la capacidad de mirar el futuro, pero no pudo quitarle el que fuera capaz de ver lo que otros no.

En el momento exacto en que su poder fue liberado, ella concordó con su madre, era una maldición mirar en el futuro, en la vida y los sentimientos de otras personas, saber lo que pasaría y vivir con esa tortura día con día sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

La madre de Luna conocía el futuro de su hija; tuvo las más claras visiones de su vida cuando la llevaba en el vientre.

Ese bebé que crecía dentro de ella, sería la más grande vidente de su tiempo, incluso los centauros la respetarían, sería admirada desde pequeña, separada de los otros chicos y estudiada como caso único. Siempre vigilada y resguardada para mantenerla lejos del innombrable, quien la perseguiría toda su vida para hacerse con su poder primero, y luego para destruirla, ya que gracias a ella sus planes siempre fracasarían.

*Selene de Lovegood dedicó cada segundo de su tiempo, a partir del nacimiento de su hija, a encontrar una forma para quitarle su poder, la transformaría en una squib si fuera necesario con el fin de evitarle las persecuciones y la soledad.

Durante años investigó, se documentó y viajó con el fin de lograr su objetivo. Encontró algo cercano a lo que buscaba en un antiguo pergamino chino, una forma de inhibir el poder de Luna a través de puntos de presión y un extraño brebaje difícil de preparar; así que se consagró en perfeccionar la vieja técnica y encontrar la manera de recuperar la fórmula de la pócima. Selene logró preparar el inhibidor a pesar de lo inteligible del pergamino, la complejidad de la fórmula y lo peligrosos que eran sus componentes.

Sin embargo, interferir con el tiempo tiene un costo, y un descuido dentro de su trabajo provocó el accidente donde murió al concluir por fin la pócima.

Selene le regaló trece años de tranquilidad a Luna, trece años que pagó con su vida.

La noche en el Ministerio, al ser liberado el poder mágico de la profecía hecha por Trelawey, la obstrucción que pesaba sobre la clarividencia de Luna fue removida, la niebla de su mente se fue y una gran cantidad de imágenes acerca de lo que estaba por venir inundaron su mente.

No era como su maestra de adivinación le había enseñado.

De ahí dedujo que su "don" era diferente, pero no tenía idea de cuánto…

Las profecías eras oscuras y sujetas a interpretación, eran pistas sobre el futuro pero solo un pequeño fragmento de información. Un hilo suelto que podía ser encausado.

Luna podía ver la obra terminada, podía ver los sucesos y cómo esos sucesos afectaban todo lo que había a su alrededor, lo que podía provocar que un solo hilo saliera de su cause.

"Una mariposa agita sus alas en N.Y. y hay un terremoto en Japón"

Era la única forma que había encontrado de explicárselo a si misma.

Y esa noche, en el Ministerio, ella supo que Harry Potter estaba destinado a vencer a Voldemor, pero también supo que el no sobreviviría a esa batalla.

Los dos debían morir, Voldemor desequilibró la magia negra al crear maldiciones y hechizos cada vez mas oscuros y corrompidos, la magia había dotado a Harry Potter del poder necesario para destruirlo, eso equilibraba la magia y para poder conservar el equilibrio Harry debía morir junto con Lord Voldemor.

Y entonces, esa noche, Luna siguió los pasos de su madre, decidió cambiar lo que su poder le había revelado e interferir con el destino.

Esa noche en el Ministerio, se prometió así misma que protegería al "elegido", juro que salvaría a Harry Potter de la muerte, aún a costa de su propia vida…

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **

Mil años después, heme aquí de nuevo.

No recuerdo hace cuanto que comencé este fic, ni hace cuanto fue la última vez que lo actualice XD…

Pero creó que lo importante es que lo he retomado ahora para concluirlo. Tuve la historia en mi mente todos estos años, de hecho Rowling termino los siguientes tres o cuatro libros, antes de que yo continuara con mi fic -_-¡

En aquellos años, lo deje por muchos motivos: problemas personales, exceso de ocupaciones, otros proyectos e incluso el que los libros salieron echando por tierra sucesos que yo había utilizado para mi fic o quería utilizar…

Lo continuó ahora, porque nunca me ha gustado dejar historias inconclusas pululando por la red, me ha pasado a mí como lectora que amo un fanfic y el autor jamás lo termina, no es un sentimiento agradable…

Decido continuar y terminar "Secreto de Luna" por respeto a aquellos que me regalaron algún momento de su tiempo para leerlo, por cada una de esas lindas niñas que me escribieron en ese entonces para decirme que compartían mi visión acerca de Luna y se identificaban con ella.

Ojalá quede alguna de ellas por aquí aún y me diga si esto es lo que esperaban de este fic; que auque tenía abandonado, siempre le tuve un cariño especial por ser Luna la protagonista, una Luna soñadora e inteligente con la que yo también me identifico y con la cuál recuerdo con alegría mis años escolares.

Cuando deje de escribir este fic, solo le faltaban dos capítulos para terminar, este y otro, atando cabos, creó que necesitare uno más a manera de epilogo y eso será todo.

Espero que les guste, lo disfruten y traiga a su mente buenos recuerdos, como lo ha hecho conmigo.

¡Estamos en contacto !


End file.
